


Risky Dreams

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, vampire m'baku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: A few bad dates have you in the blues, but a stranger comes to you at night when you are most vulnerable, giving you everything you desire in the real world.  But at what cost is his affection?





	Risky Dreams

“So, then I told the guy, ‘Hey, if you wanted to find holes in the merger, we should swing a few on the green at my local country club.’  I mean, get real, right?” 

You smiled modestly as you drank your fourth cocktail for dinner.  You’ve been on the app life of dating for a couple months now, and getting matched wasn’t the issue, but the quality of the product once received was highly lacking.  Your girlfriends had finally convinced you to expand your horizons to the dairy aisle, and as you knew good and gatdamn well, you were left feeling cold. 

This guy, Brody, was one of the few white guys that didn’t have a hunting photo as their primary avi, or a group photo with sorority girls at a kegger.  He did have the obligatory activity photos: walking on hikes, climbing a mock rock wall at a gym, sitting contemplatively on a cliff staring at the sunset.  You usually swipe left on those because that just wasn’t your life, but he was cute, had a funny A Different World quote in his bio, and didn’t come off referring you to a dessert that he would love to ruin with his white cock.

So, you gave him a shot, talking to him about his job, social life, hobbies.  But you just couldn’t click with him on a molecular level. He didn’t ask anything about you, first of all, a sure sign that this was as tedious an ordeal for him as it was for you; or he just was that narcissistic not to notice.  He was a suburban White statistic walking and breathing. The polo shirt and khakis with Sperrys just made you want to throw your wine at him for indecent basicness.

Your eyes start to cross from his marathon mouth as your vision veers off to the restaurant space behind him.  If he was really paying attention he would notice, but nope, it worked in your favor. 

You stare at a TV playing in the bar section, some sports team playing in some final round.  You could care less but it cleansed your metal palette to think of a way to get outta there. Your instincts send your eyes down to meet the gaze of a rather juicy looking barfly.  His look locked your gaze in place as you admired him from afar. His expression was ferocious, like killer level ferocious. But you couldn’t look away, and you didn’t feel scared at all.  His fresh cut, frames his face while giving him a devilish vibe. And although the bar area was low lit, his skin had a glow that made him appear ethereal. All the light caught the angles of his face and you would risk life and limb to touch on.  

“And then, I did a kind of work study in Tibet…”

As he is describing a moment he had with a monk on a mission trip, you pull your phone out discreetly to open an app to call you.  The call came 30 seconds later.

You get your phone looking at it curiously.  “I’m so sorry, I have to take this.” You hold a finger up as you listen closely to the automated voice on the other side.  

“Ohh, really?  When did this happen?  I told Mark to honor the deadline, what was he thinking??”  You get up with the phone still in your ear. “I’m sorry Brody, work stuff.  I’ll have to take this, maybe I’ll call you to pick up where we left off?”

Before he could confirm or deny the invitation you left urgently for your ‘work stuff’.  The exit was near the bar, and as you walked into the area, your eyes caught the mysterious patron again.  You wink at him, smiling to yourself as you continue to leave out of the restaurant. 

Outside, you breathe a sigh of relief as you put your phone away and walk down the alleyway to make it to the main street.  You hold your jacket tighter around your body, giving yourself a hug, checking behind you for any winos or strays hanging around.  When you turn back, you see a figure standing at the end of the alley. A tall, wide figure in a long Black coat, they appeared to be facing the street though.  As you got to the curb you stood a ways from him, looking down the road for a ride you scheduled to pick you up. 

You look at the man from your peripheral, not wanting to call attention to yourself, but still necessary in case he tries to pull a fast one.  The glow of his cell phone helped you see that it was the man from the bar. 

You look away quickly, straightening up your stance and keeping your facial expression calm as you contemplate what to do.  He was waaay taller than you expected, which was not a bad thing at all. You count to three and turn towards him, but before you can say hi, he is gone.  You look behind you and up and down the road to no avail. The man just vanished into thin air. 

A chill settles up your spine as your car pulls up to take you home.  You are still looking out of your window to find him when you pull off.  How the hell did he get away from you without noticing? You figure you really needed to cut your alcohol consumption.

When you get home, you settle in for bed, feeling every bit like your time was wasted, but at least you got a free meal and some drinks.  The white guy had actually messaged you that he had a good time and couldn’t wait to see you again. You heard that before too; he’ll get the last complimentary comment out to you so he doesn’t look bad when he doesn’t respond with a follow-up plan or your suggestions.  

You put your phone away for the night, vowing to give your girlfriends a stern talking to about the charity you just gave to the white man.  No way in hell were you giving uncredited hours to the Caucasians again. Only time that is mandatory is for a paycheck, and even then they are on thin ice.  

You drift off to get some much needed sleep, but your mind is still restless.  As you snuggle into your blanket even more, you hear a knock on your window. Seeing as you live on the third floor of an apartment, this seemed impossible or highly unlikely, but nevertheless you heard a knock-knock-knock, causal like they are standing at your door.  You sit up, turning on your cell phone light to lead your way as you make your way to the curtain of your window. As you draw near, you see a tall, wide outline of a figure. 

Your heart skips as you contemplate whom it may be, so you crouch to sneakily crack the curtain from a lower level.  As you look up, you see him: the man from the bar….and he’s looking down at you. You jump back startled, dropping your phone across the room.  You are breathing raggedly as you wonder what you have floating outside your window, but you decide to be a thug about it and face it head on. You run up to the window, ready to cuss him out but once you snatch them open, he is gone.  You look down and around through the glass, but you are left looking crazy. You feel your forehead for fever and start to laugh at your own craziness.

Feeling tired now, you figure you have earned some rest for sure as you turn to your bed, you bump into someone. 

“Oh, sorry...skfj;dkjls!!”  You lose your words as you look up from his chest to see him in your room staring down at you.

“Apologies for my quick exit.  Was something on your mind?” He says, eyes golden and smiling like he will pounce on you at any second.

You step backward slowly, not sure if you should scream, or if you should run.

“Ohh, I think the choice to scream would be most appropriate for the bedroom…”  His accented voice dips an octave seductively as he smiles now, having guessed your thoughts.

“You can read my mind??”  You ask stammering for sense of it all.  “I’m going crazy…”

He shakes head, clicking his tongue in disagreement.  “Tsk, tsk. No, you are more sane now than you ever have.  Your consciousness is reflecting your inner most desires. Run with them.”

“B-But I-I don’t even know you…”  You look him up and down as you examine his fit.  Long sleeve shirt, just tight enough to show off his ample chest, and biceps.  His pants gave you a preview to everything you would’ve wanted to know, as he was nothing but thick down there; thighs to saddle up, dick to ride.

He laughs looking you up and down,  “Ahh, I see the naughty side is coming out already.  I can’t help but share similar thoughts of you, entle.”

You bite your lips and you feel a twinge of heat between you build just from the bass in his voice.  You didn’t know what the hell he called you, but it was enough for you to want to hear it again and again.

“Entle, entle, entle.  It gets truer with each time.”  His eyes glow even brighter as they travel your body, his hand reaches out for your waist and you don’t fight him.  As his prominent hands hold you tightly, you become jelly in his arms. His scent gave you calm like essential oils but an unsatisfied hunger that made you desperate to take him in.

“Your passion is astounding.  If you’ll have me, I would be at your feet, and your worries would be mine alone to extinguish.”  He brings his mouth to your neck, breathing you in, kissing you slowly.

You gasp at the intimacy, massaging his shoulders to encourage his actions further.  Your mindset was clouded, you couldn’t think of anything else; explanations, names, common sense meant nothing long as his mouth stayed on you.

“I want you to scream,”  He growled in your ear.

“I’m ready…”You moan, leaning your head back as your eyes flutter closed.  

Right before they do, you catch a glimpse of his fangs, sprouting from his gums and his mouth suctions to your jugular and a sharp pain shoots into your neck.

You thrash around in your bed, tearing at your sheets as you scream out in horror.  Looking wildly around your room, you find that the sun is up and you are alone. You feel your neck and get up to your mirror a check for wounds, but none were present.  Disbelief was all you felt, the dream was so vivid and real! You look out of your window and find nothing but the neighborhood below, cars driving, people walking.

\----

You had another date planned the following week, this time with someone from melanin folk.  You had still been a little rattled by the dream you had some nights before, but you didn’t have another one after it, so you hoped the threat of bar stranger wet dreams was behind you.

This guy met you at a movie theatre to catch some Tyler Perry something rather.  Not your choice, but honestly there wasn’t much else to choose for a date, though you would rather see guts and gore over terrible wigs and morality tests.

His name was Carmichael, said his friends call him Car, but you refused to stoop to that level of stupidity.  Car looked like someone who was once unattractive and glowed up a little too quick so his personality teetered on dorky and entitled.  He knew pulling a girl was easy for him, but keeping them? Nah, that was foreign. 

He paid for your tickets but decided going dutch was best for the snacks.  You got a chicken finger basket while he got a small popcorn. You really hoped that didn’t mean he down to his last dollars already for his first date budget, but at least you got meat.  

You ignore the telltale signs of a bad partnership, vowing to enjoy the movie with your good food and comfy seating.  As the movie started up, you quickly realized, ‘Car’ was a talker.

“Oh shit!  Did you see that?  DAMN! I don’t fuck with niggas in dresses, but Madea funny as hell!  Oh bitch, you shoulda stuck by ya King if you didn’t want disease!”

You seethed in your seat every time his elbow jabbed you for your attention.  Talking during a movie didn’t always bother you, but Car was getting too damn rambunctious.  You heard people shoosh a couple times, and if they had to get kicked out the movie it really wouldn’t bother you at this point.  

Then the problematic comments, left you with a bad taste in your mouth that the chicken couldn’t cover.  You started to see why the hell he was ready to see this movie, he reflected every conservative new Black view that the film catered too and it amplified his incompatibility with you.  The show had about 45 minutes left and luckily for you, your weak bladder was showing out right on time. 

You excused yourself as you made your way to the bathroom to relieve yourself and plan the rest of you night.  You had your purse, so it would be no issue to leave right then and there. But was that level of rudeness in you?

As you left the bathroom to make last minute decisions, you run into a crowd of theatregoers leaving a showing, buzzing about the film they just saw.   You say excuse me, though the people didn’t seem to care that much as you pushed aside and walked past them to get to the other side of the crowd. 

Your hand touches a firm body that makes you pause.  Time feels slower as you look up to see a familiar face looking deep into your soul.  Your eyes are laser focused on his as you are taken back to your dream state that seemed so real; though this time they aren’t golden, but a common dark brown, although still quite round and alluring.  You could swear he was smiling with his eyes at you as he walked away from you, like he knew what was going on within you.

“Excuse me,”  his said to you as he walked on, gliding out of the door.  

You stand there shook because his voice, with accent, was the exact same as you interpreted in the dream.  What kind of coincidence was that? You hadn’t heard him speak the first night you saw him, how did you pinpoint that exact drawl, slick, sophisticated, kingly tone?

You had to get some answers from him, you make your way out to the street hoping you hadn’t missed him again.  But there he was walking down to the nearest intersection. You hightail it after him until you catch up to his side.

“Hey!  Um, hi, how are you?”  You ask him breathlessly.

He looks at you with a crafty expression.  “Oh, hello there. I’m good, thanks.” He says matter-of-factly.

You are still heaving from the jog, wiping your brow, begging the night air to cool you down.

“So, um, what movie did you just see?”  You ask to gain his trust.

It doesn’t work as he stops and turns to you.  “May I ask, who are you?”

You swallow hard as he looks at you with a skeptical expression.  “Uh, I’m (Y/N). Sorry, and you?”

You hold out your hand for him to shake and he looks at it like you were offering him a potato.  “My name is M’Baku. It is a pleasure.” He takes your hand, holding your gaze as he kisses the back of it.

The twinge in between your legs jolts your body as his lips graze your skin like rose petals.  “Please, you’re the pleasure-- err, I mean this is pleasurable-- to meet you, finally.” You stammer as you put your hands in your pockets looking down at the sidewalk.

“What do you mean, finally?”  M’Baku asks, still seeming untrusting of you, with every quirk your display.

“Oh, well I saw you at a bar a time ago while I was on a date, a bad one might I tell you, and I passed you walking out.  I wanted to talk to you then but you left before I could.”

He nods slowly.  “Yes, I frequent that spot a lot.  As for the rush, well, I keep a strict schedule for myself.”  The streetlight above you all flickers. 

“Well, that’s not a bad thing.  Discipline is a nice virtue to have.”  

M’Baku raises an eyebrow.  “Oh?”   
You nod.  “Sure! It keeps your mind strong, and your body.”   _ Which is thicc as fuck _ , you thought.

M’Baku smiles smugly.  “I appreciate that. I know sometimes people assume based off of my thick...size, that I’m some bumbling brute with no couth.  But I am very reserved when I need to be, and wild when I just have to be.”

His voice dripped with bass when he said ‘thick’ and ‘wild’.  You blinked slowly at the thought of his potential to be out of control with you, but the blinking streetlamp brought you out.

“Oh, well, that’s something I can get on -- or behind, whichever, you get it.”  You laugh nervously.

M’Baku takes a single step toward you.  “Would you like to meet again sometime? I think we could be rather compatible for more...conversation.”  You could feel the vibrations in his voice through the air, it was so deep.

“Sure.”  You squeak out, certain your draws were ruined by now.

“HEY! HEY! Where you goin!  Why didn’t you come back?!”

You look away from M’Baku to see Car coming towards you.  You cursed under your breath, either he left the movie to look for you, or you were gone way longer than you estimated.  You give an exasperated sigh and look to M’Baku to apologize. But he was gone, nowhere to be seen. You look around again, gobsmacked.  

“This nigga…”  you say under your breath.

Car jogs up to you smiling.  “Baby girl, if you wanted to go, just say so.  You wanna come back to mine?” He asks as he pulls out his phone to call a ride.  

You roll your eyes, putting your arm out as a taxi stops for you.  “Nah, you good.”

Getting in the car he calls after you.  “Aye! Can I call you?”

“You can.”  You close the door and tell the cabby your address before pulling off.  You weren’t lying completely. He CAN call you, as in he has the ability.  But would you pick up? 

Back at your place, you get your coat off and immediately flop on your bed.  Looking at the ceiling you cover your face for reprieve of the day you had. Terrible date as usual, also you were kind of hungry again so the meal wasn’t even lit enough.  Then you run into M’Baku; what a name. He had you in a bit of a tizzy as uu finally got to meet the tormentor of your dreams, divine intervention bringing him into your space twice now.  

You stood  up to get you pants and shirt off, then lying back again in your skivvies, you let the coolness of your sheets lull you to rest, and hopefully forget your awkward encounter with M’Baku.  

You wake up in the middle of the night all of a sudden feeling hot, even though it’s 60 degrees out.  You sit up fanning yourself before you realize someone is lying next to you. You scurry off the bed, pinching your arm to check if you’re awake.  It hurt, but you still weren’t sure. He turns over looking back at you like somehow you are the crazy one.

“What are you doing?  Come to bed.” M’Baku commands, patting the side you slept on.

You shake you head incredulously.  “What do you mean, com to bed?? What are you doing here?!”

M’Baku groans, sitting up on the edge of the bed.  “Why do you do this every time?”

“I don’t fucking know, dreams are weird like that!”  You say stalking over to him. 

As M’Baku looks at you, you notice his eyes are a glowing gold.  M’Baku at the theatre didn’t have that so maybe you were dreaming.  You felt more comfortable now, knowing it wasn’t real.

Trailing his eyes along you body he says, “Well, now, you didn’t have to get dressed up on account of me.”

You look down and forget you hadn’t changed out of your bra and underwear.  You cross your arms over your chest for modesty. “Well, it’s my damn bedroom I can wear what I want.  But what I don’t want, is someone to keep coming around unannounced.”

He shrugs.  “You didn’t provide a way to contact you.”

You scoff reminiscing on your behavior.  “Yeah, that’s cuz I was fucking nervous as hell and that dumb guy popped up out of nowhere.”

“So he is not a lover of ours?”  M’Baku asks, forehead wrinkling expectantly.

You shake you head.  “Far from it. All of the guys in this city are just trash.  No one is interesting, or attentive enough. The most excitement I’ve gotten has been these dreams.”

M’Baku chuckles to himself.  “Then I am honored to be the man of them.  I hate that anyone would consider wasting your time by not getting to know you.  I pray that I get that chance.”

You look him over, amazed at how he appeared to be right in front of you.  You touch his face, feeling his supple skin, soft beard. His glowing eyes close as he leans his face into you palm, kissing your fingers.  You bring yourself closer to him, standing between his legs as his hands lightly graze the backs of your thighs. He looks up to you for approval, which you give with a nod.  You feel his hands squeeze and part your ass greedily, you bite your lip enjoying the manipulation of your skin and muscles under his grip. You rub his head and massage his shoulders as your breaths harmonize with pleasure of one another’s presence.  M’Baku kisses your chest above your bra, biting the material once he reaches its borders. 

M’Baku lifts one leg over his, followed by the other to have you straddling his ample thighs.  You take his face in your hands, your breath becoming more shallow as the glow of his pupils draw you into him, opening your mouth to greet his tongue with yours.  You moan into each other as he grips your hips while you grind his growth underneath you. 

He lifts you up, lying you on your back.  “Your body is incomparable to any other I have ever seen.”

You feel flush under him, lifting your hips in plea.  “Show me how you feel then.”

M’Baku gives a sinister smile as his hands reach the top of your underwear, lifting your hips to pull them off your hips, up your legs.  

You instantly part them wide, one hand on your pussy, biting your lip.  M’Baku kneels in front of you, eyes trained and ready to hunt.

“I cannot promise that I will be merciful with what I have in mind…”  M’Baku warns. 

You rest your legs over his back.  “I wish you wouldn’t.” You dare him.

He licks his lips, kissing your belly, to the fat of your vagina, then up your thigh.  “Good, my sin of choice is gluttony, so I hope you will forgive me.”

He kisses and licks your inner thighs teasing your center as he prepares his plate.  In between kisses he gases you up.

“Can I have this pussy?”

You nod, moaning.

“Will you let them know whose it is?”

You nod.  “It it, M’Baku’s, M’Baku…”  You repeat his name rubbing his head as you rock your head back in anticipation.  By the time you look back down, you see the fangs enter the meat of your inner thigh.

“M’BAKUUU!!”  You get up, sweaty and shaking, much like the last dream.   You kick the covers off to look between your legs. No bite marks, maybe a little wetness, but no bite marks.  You flop back on your bed, frustrated and aggravated. Why were wet dreams so difficult for you? And why did you keep imagining M’Baku as a vampire at the most pivotal moment?

As much as you wanted to meet M’Baku again, it would be damn near impossible, since he isn’t on social media, or the apps, so it seemed fate would just have to bring yourselves together again.  But did you want that, since these nightmares link to him whenever he appears?

\---

You have another date lined up and you were actually kind of excited for it.  His conversation online was pretty stimulating, so he seemed rather intelligent.  Of course he was fine, and had a lot of shared interests, so you all planned to meet at a little Italian place for some dinner and whatever else the night may take you both.  You arrived on time, so when you got there and he wasn’t waiting, that wasn’t surprising. You sat in the waiting area, checking your messages before sending him one that told him you arrived.  

This night wasn’t very busy for the restaurant, so you struck up conversation with the hostesses and checked your phone periodically.  Before you knew it, 30 minutes had passed. You message him asking if he was on the way, even though he hadn’t acknowledged your arrival message yet.  By the time another 30 minutes rolled around, without a word, you got the blunt hint he was sending. The hostess gave you a coupon for a buy one get one free meal on your next visit which could be seen as nice, but also shade.  You take it and head out into the night. 

You weren’t sure what to do now.  The night was still young, and you certainly wasn’t wanting to waste and outfit to skulk and eat ice cream until you passed out at home.  

A thought pops into your mind as you contemplate things.  M’Baku told you he frequents the bar that you went to on that one date.  Could he possibly be there tonight? It wasn’t far at all from where you were, so you decide to take a shot at it.

Getting to the restaurant, you walk in nervously surveying the crowd for you prize.  It didn’t take long to find that wide back posted on a stool.

You walk slowly up to him, making sure your lipstick still on and hair not looking crazy.  You take the spot next to him. M’Baku sips from his glass of brown liquor putting it down on a coaster.  “So you found me.” He looks over at you smirking.

You warm all over at his greeting of familiarity.  “Yeah, I almost forgot you said you come here often but I figured it out!”

“Yes.  Do you want a drink?”  M’Baku offers.

“Uh, no, no thanks.”

M’Baku nods, turning slightly towards you.  “So what brings you here? I hate to think you got dressed so nicely for an investigative search to possibly wind up cold.”  

You purse your lips.  “Well I had a date tonight, but you can’t imagine what happened.”

M’Baku looks up to the ceiling in thought.  “They found you so amazingly beautiful that they couldn’t bring themselves to believe they’d be good enough and left?”

You laugh at his theory.  “No! But maybe? He didn’t even show, without a word.”

M’Baku sticks a lip out.  “I apologize on his behalf.  That was rather dickheaded.”

You tweak your mouth at his curse.  “My, my. Language!”

M’Baku finishes his glass off.  “If that worries you, I’ll let that be my last drink then.  I can get quite dirty when I want to.” M’Baku looks at you, eyes half-lidded, licking his lips.

Tightening the cross of your ankles, you clear your throat to keep the dirty thoughts at bay.  “Well, that’s not alway a bad thing. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not prudish.” You yawn suddenly, unable to stop it.

“I’m sorry, am I keeping you out too late?”  M’Baku asks sincerely.

You wave him off, cursing yourself for your sleep schedule making you tired.  “No, no. I just hadn’t slept well a few nights.” 

M’Baku looks at you, intrigued.  “Oh? How come?”

You study his face wondering how much truth you want to give him.  Would he find you foolish, crazy, obsessed that he’s been the object of you desires since you met? 

You rub your hands together nervously.  “Uhh, well. I’ve been having these dreams that keep me up.  Like...intense ones.”

M’Baku cocks his head to one side.  “Are they of a ...pleasurable nature or--”

Your mouth moves a couple different ways but the words can’t come out so you just collapse in laughter.  “I don’t -- I can’t talk about this right now. Sorry, it’s too embarrassing.”

M’Baku smiles, looking away.  “It’s fine. I get it, there’s things about me that aren’t my most proud moments, so please, I understand.”  He lays a hand on your arm briefly, you feel a spark that as of lately you only felt in your dreams. When he pulls it away, you feel colder all of a sudden.  The moment gets a little less sexy when your stomach begins to growl.

“Would you like that we get some food?”  M’Baku asks.

The bar was loud so, you are a even more mortified that he recognized your need.  “Sure, but not here. I’m a bit over this place.”

M’Baku gets up, placing some money on the counter.  “I have a suggestion. I came here just to clear my head and wind down from the day, but I was going home to cook dinner.  If you don’t mind, and if I’m not being too forward, would you care to join me?”

You opened your mouth with pause; of course you wanted to say yes on sight, but did you really know him?  Dreams not counting, this is the most time you have spent with him and now you’re going to his house?

M’Baku continues.  “Like I mentioned, I don’t mean to be forward and I plan to be a complete gentleman but I have a great meal in mind that, I humbly say, will have you glad to have came.  And a meal is easier to get to know one another than a full bar.”

You twist on your stool, fighting yourself to decide as his eyes long for a yes.

“Your company is all I ask.  In whatever form, on whatever day, it is up to you.”

The more he spoke, the more you melted.  This fine man was practically begging for a chance, in public at that.  Online, guys are very forward and bold, but then they are pussycats in person: or ghosts in your case.  You side eye him before giving your answer.

“Do you live far?”

“Maybe, 20 minutes?”

“Do you hunt for trophies, belong to a fraternity, or climb rocks on Tuesday afternoons?”  you ask.

M’Baku chuckles.  “I don’t have a frat.  I prefer curling up in front of a fire with a book on Tuesdays; the wood I cut down myself.  And I don’t hunt game for sport, no.” 

You shrug, getting up.  “Ok. Why not. YOLO and shit.”

M’Baku smiles radiantly.  “Excellent. I’ll call a ride.”

The ride over was nerve racking for you, only because you were in such close proximity with him for the first time.  As you all were driven to his place, you played with your curls, twisting the hairs at the nape of your neck which gave you the opportunity to sneak a glance his way.  M’Baku was shamelessly staring at your exposed thigh, in marvel of your curves. You pull the hem of your dress down, breaking his trance.

“I’m sorry, my mind was….gone for a second.  I don’t mean to appear crass.” M’Baku says.

You look down at your hands in your lap, anxiously.  “Is my body crass then?” You ask.

M’Baku leans his head back, mouth slightly agape as he studies your face.  “I’ve never thought of it that way, but I won’t offend you with the details.”

You look out of the window, rain droplets stamp the glass, making you shiver.  “Well what makes you the most polite man I’ve met in a cab? You don’t have to try so hard.” 

M’Baku’s voice fills the cab as the multicolored lights of night pass your vision slowly, heart rate slowing.  “I don’t have a reason to be polite. Your presence demands respect and I plan to fulfill that.”

You close your eyes close, shaking your head of the kaleidoscope in your mind.   “Whoa. That was weird.” 

“Something wrong?”   He asks.

You look to him, still a little fuzzy.  “Just when you spoke, it was so odd, I felt like time just slowed or something….”  you chuckle to yourself. “But that sounds like something to gas you up, so let me quit.”

M’Baku shrugs.  “You elevated my confidence accepting my invitation, I’m sorry to say.  My ego is rather large at the moment.”

You smirk at him as you both share a glance that built  heat inside of you that gave you severe deja vu.

“Ok folks, we are here.”  The driver announces pulling up to his place.  

“Wait here, I’ll get your door.”  M’Baku insists as he gets out. You wait patiently until your doors opens.  M’Baku holds his jacket over you as you climb out. You and M’Baku trot up to his door, avoiding puddles as often as possible until he fiddles with his keys to get inside.

The warmth of indoors is welcoming as you shake his jacket off of you.  “Damn, the weatherman didn’t say anything about a downpour.” You say, observing your soaked shoes.

“Ahh, that is what fall is all about.  I enjoy the rain and chilliness.” 

“I do too, don’t get me wrong, I’d just rather be inside and curled up when it’s happening.”

M’Baku grins sweetly.  “Sure, then you are in luck tonight.  You may get comfortable however you see fit.  I’ll just have to get out of these clothes if you don’t mind waiting.”

Working the buckle on your heel, you drink in the artwork standing before you.  His shirt clings to his sturdy abdomen like Saran wrap, as his melanin peeks through his white button down. His hands slowly move to the buttons, working them open one at a time.

You catch yourself from losing your balance as you snap yourself back to reality.  “Of course, no problem at all. Can’t catch a cold on account of me. Go ahead!”

He nods in thanks, turning to walk down a hall, giving you even more to admire.   His pants though fitted, clung to his thighs even more, suffocating their thickness.  

You take a deep breath begging yourself to keep it together as you pad around his living area, going to a reading nook adjacent to the fireplace.  You sit there, stretching your feet out to catch the heat of the fire. You inhale the spicy air before being pulled into the hypnotics of the rhythmic beating of the outside showers.  The moon glowed, full and haunting in the night sky. You got caught up in its allure, you look back into the living room to see if M’Baku has come out again yet, but that’s not the case.

Your mind wanders to those familiar dreams , making you flush from the inside.  Would you want to recreate those tonight? Would it be rude to want to? But he seemed interested so maybe not.

“Apologies for my time away.  I admit I like to primp.” M’Baku says, holding two glasses of red wine in his hands.  

“Oh, no, I was so caught up in the weather, it’s like no time passed at all.”  You reach for a glass, holding it close to you as he sits by your feet on the other side of the nook.

M’Baku takes a sip, observing your manners.  “I know you declined at the bar, but I figured with the rain, a drink might warm you a little quicker.”

You raise the glass.  “Liquor is quicker,” taking a small sip, returning to look at the window.  You couldn’t come up with conversation.

“Are you nervous, entle?”  M’Baku asks.

“What did you call me?” 

M’Baku scoffs.  “Oh, that means ‘beautiful’ in my native language.  Excuse me when I do that, I’m just getting more comfortable with you.”

“It’s ok.  It’s just that...I think I heard that before…”  You look off racking your brain for the source.

M’Baku’s eyebrows raise.  “Oh? Are you familiar with Xhosa?”

“No, no.  I just...heard it from something.”  You take another sip.

“Have you gone on any other amazing dates lately?”  M’Bakus asks.

“Woo, hell no, as you can see from today.”  

“Come on, the rain didn’t kill us.”  M’Baku whines playfully, making you giggle.

“No!  Not this!  The one I was supposed to be on tonight.  Trust me, rain is bottom of the list as far as the worst thing I have experienced during a date.”

“I once went on a date with someone who told me they were looking for a partner who could maintain their dreams of becoming the next Kim and Kanye.  Suffice to say I didn’t fit that mold.”

You cup your mouth in a laughing fit.  “Oh no baby, what is you doin? Well, I’m glad you aren’t a Kanye, for sure.”

“Well, I think they were looking for a male Kim actually….”  M’Baku says gritting his teeth in secondhand embarrassment.

“Oh, now that I can see.  Get those thighs and shoulders in the right fit…” You trail off, nodding, putting your drink to your mouth to plug your word vomit.

M’Baku leans back, cocking his head to the side.  “Have you been observing my body in a crass manner?”

You swallow the wine too hard, coughing up a storm.  “I *cough* don’t know-”

M’Baku smiles sinisterly, putting his glass down.  “It is fine. We are on the same page now, knocking down the shame little by little.”

M’Baku takes your glass away as well.  “I don’t have anything to be ashamed of.”

“Oh?  Then be with me the way you want to be, deep down.  You have been holding back, that’s why we keep missing each other.”  M’Baku leans forward as he speaks.

Your heart rate quickens, feeling warm from more than the wine.  “My thoughts and how I feel like expressing them are my choice to display.”  You speak to him insubordinately, but your will is fading as his face comes closer.  His eyes widen as his forehead crinkles up while he reads you. “Then you shouldn’t think out loud.”   His face hovers over yours as his plush mouth waits for yours. You take his lips between yours, satisfying your thirst more than any drink you could’ve had prior.  Sweetened by the wine, his kiss becomes all the more desired, suckling in his petal soft mouth, grabbing his face for stability as you pull away, trembling. 

“You’re like the man of my dreams, it’s so surreal.”  You say gasping as you feel pressure building from deep within you.

M’Baku licks his lips, groaning from the unnecessary separation.  “Why am I only the man of your dreams, when I can be your man right now?”

It was over from there as you pull him back into your mouth.  His works around your mouth greedily, unlocking the brace of your hips as your legs part for him.  M’Baku moves one off to the side, as his hands work under your dress to your panties.

Your hands run the width of his shoulders as his mouth tickles the crook of your neck, smacking and juicing on your shoulder making you squirm involuntarily.  You reach under his shirt scratching his back, wanting so badly to have your fire doused.

“M’Baku, I want you inside of me…”  You gasp, working the button of his slacks that are restraining his excitement.

M’Baku comes over you.  “Is that so?” His hands trail the your inner thigh playfully, torturing with the tickle of his fingers, he reaches the crotch of your underwear, pulling them to the side.

“Glory to Hanuman, you have made quite a mess.  And I thought the rain was bad.”

Your hips wiggle from the exposure, willing his fingers to touch your folds.  You bite your mouth taking a hold of his wrist to place his hand just where it needed to go.

You arch your back from the bench as his fingers journey the walls of your pussy, his hand brings the neck of your dress down to pop out a titty.   As M’Baku’s mouth surrounds your nipple you pop your head up, contorting your face from the double stimulant.

“Oh, God, M’Baku, that feels so fucking good.”  You gasp, gripping his head as he feeds off of your breast.  You eagerly grind his hand as his fingers continue to pump you, his thumb rolls your clit creating a wave to build from your belly up, sending sparks across your body as you orgasm loud and proud.

“That’s it, (Y/N).  Your voice is beautiful, be loud for me.”  M’Baku encourages you as he watches you writhe from his handiwork.  His attention just made the orgasm that much more powerful and long lasting.  You take a deep breath, thankful for getting an orgasm without ending in pain, like your nightmares kept taunting you with.  

When M’Baku pulls his hand from inside you, his hand glistens with the juices of your orgasm, as well as red streaks of blood.

When you see this, you begin to sit up, trying to pull your dress down.  “Oh no, no, no! It’s early!” You exclaim as you realize your period is coming between you and your good time.

M’Baku looks over his hand thoughtfully.  You couldn’t read his expression but the fact that he wasn’t running to wash his hand off had you concerned.

“You don’t have to be ashamed.  This is natural, it is fine. It’s actually rather….”  M’Baku licks his finger clean of every secretion you put on it.  He leans his head back, eyes closed to savor your taste. 

“What are you doing?”  You ask, paralyzed in wonderment.

M’Baku’s opens his eyes peering at you.  “Let me taste you.”

Your eyes go wide at the suggestion.  “Excuse me?? M’Baku, I don’t know if that’s-”

M’Baku caresses your inner thigh staring at your opening as he spoke.  “I don’t mind it at all. In fact this makes me feel even closer to you, the vulnerability.  This is all that I could ask for.”

You sit there, completely taken aback by his kink.  “You’re into playing with blood?”

M’Baku smirks.  “Not necessarily blood specifically.  But it fits under a category of state that I like to experience with a lover.  The fluids, the sounds, the exclamations, it’s all a part of sex that makes it...exceptional.  And you are that, I just need your permission to worship this phenomenon.”

You look at M’Baku, who is looking determined, rubbing your thigh to comfort you as you begin to feel settled in.  You still really wanted to have him and since you were already there, you weren’t flowing heavy yet…

“Ok, just this once, but don’t kiss me after!”  You warn him.

M’Baku takes his shirt off, pushing your legs back to get ample exposure of your pussy for him to taste.  

He closes his eyes as his tongue unfurls, wide and pink as he trails the entrance, painting your inner lips.  Your worries fade as the sensations make you melt. You stomach constricts as the tip of his tongue gives your clit the attention it swole up for.  

“Yesss,  right there, take that in for a second.”  you command.

M’Baku puckers his lips over your clit, sucking it like his life depended on you orgasming.  Your body begins to spasm out of control as a wave of pleasure traveled through you. Surely M’Baku’s head would’ve been crushed had he not have a hold of your thighs.

M’Baku comes off of your clit, smacking his lips as he gets lower again, stiffening his tongue out to penetrate your entrance.  You moan loudly, threatening a muscle cramp in your toes as his tongue juts in and out of you. You bring your hand down to hold his head in place as you finish in his mouth again, cursing him out in the process.

“You like blood?  I know you got a mouth full there, then.”  You say catching your breath.

M’Baku shrugs.  “I like your body, and whatever comes with it.” 

M’Baku gets up to take his pants off, dick flopping out hard and tempting as you lay in a mess.  “It’s about time you brought that to me.” You say to him as you work your dress off.

M’Baku smiles, crawling between your legs, pulling you down closer to him.  “The wait has been killing me as well, entle. I’m sorry it took so long.”

You play with yourself as you admire the length you’re about to intake.  “Don’t apologize, just show me.”

M’Baku holds the base of his dick moving your hand away to flop it on top of your pussy.  The sheer weight of it shook you, sending shocks up your body with each thump, your hips moved against him, begging for the challenge.  

“Your body is amazing when it is pleasured.  It performs so well for me, just for me.” M’Baku says, lining himself up to enter you.

“A thank you would be nice then.  I may be able to put on an encore.”  You say teasingly. But your facade fades as his girth expands your walls slowly, turning your face into a picasso.  M’Baku bites down on his lip, resting his hand near your throat as he digs deep into you, trying his best to ease himself in without going too crazy.  

“Ahh, shiiiit.”  Your pussy throbs, pain mixed with pleasure, you weren’t ready to stop, but feared what may happen if he kept going.

M’Baku moves his hips slowly, not using his full length yet.  “Don’t worry, relax. I won’t hurt you unless you need me to.”

You grab his forearms as you feel your pleasure building.  “I won’t die from dick, M’Baku.”

This made M’Baku smile, smacking your ass forcefully, causing you to whoop from his strong hand.  He watches you bounce on him, giving him the cue to dig in deeper, making you and your pussy sing out.

“Where did that come from?”  M’Baku asks, more demanding than curious, churning his hips recklessly.

Your mouth hangs open as he forces your orgasm out further.  “You, M’Baku, you know what you did!”

M’Baku closes his eyes, grunting from your tightness choking him out.  “You should not have tempted me.”

“Same to you.  My head ain’t been the same since I seen you.  Ah, fuck! Not even my damn dreams. Fuck, I’m cumming again.”

“And I will make you cum again, and again.”  He says growling. “You’ll have to fuck one of those bastards that don’t appreciate you to come down from the high I’ll give you.”

This brings you over the edge as he is unrelenting pumping within you, clenching your legs tightly around him, hand against the window.  “Yes, do it, you good!”

“CanI make this pussy mine?”  M’Baku asks.

“It already is!”  You shout. Opening your eyes, you see M’Baku thrusting on top of you, eyes glowing a bright gold hue.  

Your mouth drops open from surprise and pleasure as you connect the signs.  “Are you-”

“Yes, the man in your dreams.  But this is not one.” M’Baku says, pulling you up by the arms to straddle him.

Your body and mind conflict as you continue to fuck him but question what’s real and what isn’t.  “But are you-”

“Give me your confidence.  I can make you feel this good any time you want, forever.  Give in to me, you are almost there.” M’Baku says kissing your shoulder.

You weren’t sure if he meant just sex anymore.  But something clicked, you couldn’t place it but the fact that he lived up to your fantasies, made things better than you could’ve ever imagined.

You nodded as you rode him.  “It’s good, I’m ready M’Baku.”

M’Baku’s eyes glowed intensely as he appeared to be near the end of his rope, he pulls you to him hugging you closely as he dug you out a few more strokes more, just in time for you to cum for the umpteenth time. 

“Yes M’Baku, oh M’Baku…”

His mouth closes down over your shoulder, sharply piercing your skin.  You freeze up as you realize what has happened. He has Black Widowed you, fucking you then taking your life as you knew it.  You feel blood roll down your back as his grip holds you close, not in restraint, but care for it will soon be over. Your waves of pleasure made the bite less of a harm and more of an aphrodisiac as you relax on top of him, the world around you fading to black.

\---

When you awaken, you see flames dancing in front of your face.  Sweaty, you sit up frightened by the imagery of hell, you needed water.

“Entle, it’s ok, you are safe.  Is the fireplace too hot?” 

You turn to see M’Baku walking up to you before sitting on the floor next to you.

“Oh my God, did I fall asleep?  I must’ve been more tired than I thought.”

M’Baku nods.  “It is alright.  You had a long night, it happens.  I still enjoyed your company since I’m usually alone in this house.”

You smile weakly.  “Oh, M’Baku, I just can’t make it up to you enough.  We’ll have a real date, I promise. I’ve been looking forward to spending time with you, but it just keeps missing me.”

M’Baku looks at you a moment, studying your face silently.  “Yes, life is funny that way. As long as I am first on your call list for the next date, I’m all for it.”

You hug him thankfully.  “Of course, you have been so kind and gentlemanly, you just don’t know.  Wow, well me being here would explain the dream I had.”

“Dream?”  M’Baku asks.

You laugh sharply, shaking your head in shame.  “Yeah, you were there and it wasn’t the first, unfortunately.”

“I hope it is a good one at least, if I was there.”

You pat his shoulder.  “Oh, sure. Let’s just say you have a lot to prove from them.  Can I use your bathroom?”

M’Baku nods, directing you to its location as you make it there.  You close the door behind you, studying your face, you look a little peaked.  You hair was a mess, presumably from the sleep position, you got to fluff it, leaning forward to get the back of your head until you notice something.

You move your hair up and pull the neck of your dress to reveal two wounds on your neck.  Your rub them, thinking it was dirt of fluff, but wince from pain as they were true sores.

“How are you doing in there, entle?”  You hear M’Baku asks outside your door.

 


End file.
